lost in love
by snf
Summary: ketika kau ditinggal orang yang sangat kau sayangi dan kau cintai dalam waktu yang dekat.


Lost in love

Suara sirine ambulan terdengar dijalanan yang ramai dengan orang yang melihat kecelakaan mobil. Para tim medis dan polisi bekerjasama untuk mengeluarkan orang yang berada didalam mobil tersebut. Saat sudah dikeluarkan para tim medis pun langsung membawa para korban kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

Seorang yeojya yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit pun membuka matanya secara perlahan. Yeojya itu bernama jung soojung. _apa yang terjadi_ kata soojung didalam hati sambil memegang kepalanya.

Tiba tiba seorang suster dan namja pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu,soojung meliriknya sebentar lalu menutup matanya lagi.

"jung soojungie kau sudah sadar?" kata namja itu sambil menggenggam tangan yeojya itu. Soojung hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai respon. Suster yang berada disana pun memeriksa keadaan soojung.

"oppa, appa dimana?" tanyanya lemah, "di ruangan sebelah, hanya saja appa mu sedang kritis soojungah" jawabnya sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan soojung, takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"eomma..eonnie…dimana?" tanya soojung lagi. Namja itu hanya diam. "oppa..mereka dimana?" soojung melihat namjachingunya itu tajam. "mereka sudah….." namja itu pun menghela nafasnya "…pergi untuk selamanya" katanya pelan.

"kau..kau bohongkan?" matanya pun berkaca kaca. "aku berkata jujur jungie…" soojung pun menangis "eomma…eonnie..hiks hiks"

"aku akan selalu disampingmu soojungah,sampai kapan pun… aku berjanji…" janji jongin, namjachingu jung soojung. "kau berjanji kan kim jongin oppa?" krystal masih terisak, ia masih tidak mempercayai dia akan di tinggalkan oleh eomma dan eonninya secepat ini.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak kecelakaan itu, kehidupan kembali normal. Soojung yang melanjutkan kerjanya, sambil merawat appanya yang lumpuh akibat kecelakaan itu, dan tentu saja jongin berada disisi soojung.

Soojung pun pulang kerumah bersama jongin, setiap hari jongin yang akan mengantar jemput kekasihnya itu dan akan mampir kerumah soojung yang sederhana untuk melihat appanya soojung walau hanya sebentar.

"eummm oppa, apa appa bisa kembali pulih? Maksudku bisa berjalan lagi?" tanya krystal. "tidak jungie, saraf dikaki appamu rusak dan tak bisa berfungsi lagi. Tapi untunglah cuman kaki appa mu yang tak bisa di gerakan" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum lembut. "oppa, aku sukaa sekali melihat senyum mu, kau semakin tampan dan…eummm lucu terus menggemas kan daann…ahh aku tak bisa mengunggkapkannyaaaa" sambil melihat jongin dan loncat loncat seperti anak kecil. Jongin pun memeluk soojung "kau menggemaskan soojungah, kau yeojya yang kusayang dan kucintai selain eomma ku"

Saat sampai dirumah, soojung pun langsung berlari kedalam rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, appa dan jongin.

Diruang tv terlihat appa sedang memijit kakinya yang kaku dan dingin itu, soojung hanya menatap sendu appanya, karena dia memaksa keluarganya untuk jalan jalan di hari yang seharian hujan dan berakibatkan meninggalnya eomma dan eonnienya dan kaki appanya yang takbisa digunakan lagi. Jongin pun tiba disana sambil menepuk pelan pundak soojung dan menyuruh soojung memijitkan appanya "tapi oppa…"

"aku yang akan memasak" balas jongin cepat. "huft baiklah" soojung pun mendekati appanya. "appa, sini biar soojung yang memijitkan mu" kata soojung lembut. "kau masih capek,lebih baik kau istirahat"balasnya tak kalah lembut. "tidak, aku ingin bersamamu dan ingin memijitkan mu, tidak ada penolakan" soojungpun menjulurkan lidahnya dan memijat kaki appanya. "dasar, kapan kau akan berubah soojungah?" appanya pun menggelitik soojung "ahahahaha appaa hentikaan hahahahhaaha gelliii hahaha opppaaaaaaaa " teriak soojung. Jongin pun melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dan hanya tertawa geli melihat aksi mereka. Akhirnya dengan jurus andalan soojung berhasil menghentikan gelitikan appanya. Sungguh melelahkan batin soojung.

"makanan sudah siaaap" teriak jongin dari dapur. Soojung membantu appanya untuk duduk di kursi roda, saat sampai dimeja makan jongin membantu appa soojung untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. "gomawo jonginie" ucap appa soojung sambil tersenyum. "anytime ahjussi" balas jongin.

Makan malam pun dimulai dengan gelak tawa dan soojung yang sibuk memasang wajah tertekuk. "ahjussi, kenapa kau buat anak seperti soojung ini huh? Dia sangat merepotkan dan terlalu manja, bukan kepada ku saja tetapi kesemua namja, bagusnya ku apakan dia?" jongin pun melirik soojung dengan menahan tawa, "yak! Kau ini.. mana pernah aku manja kepada orang!" teriak soojung kesal. "masa? Aku lihat kau selalu bermanja dengan sehun?" goda jongin. Appa soojung yang melihat itu hanya tertawa melihat keributan kecil itu. "ishhh tidak pernah, kau ini. Kau salah liat mungkin oppa" jawab soojung sambil memakan makanannya dengan kesal. "emang kau kira mataku bermasalah huh? Kau menggandeng tanganya bergelayut manja dengannya dan banyak lagi"

"iiihh tidak pernaaah, kau iniiiii" soojung melempar sumpitnya kearah jongin. "yak! Ahjussi kau bisa liatkan gimana kelakuan anak mu ini?" appanya soojung hanya mengangguk. "bagaimana kau cari yang baru saja jonginie? Kurasa dia bosan dengan mu" balas appanya soojung. "benar juga, di tempatku bekerja banyak wanita seksi dan lebih berisi dari pada tubuhnya" jongin pun melihat soojung.

Mata soojung pun mulai berkaca kaca, jongin dan appanya melihat reaksi soojung, dan mereka berdua tertawa terbahak bahak "tidak kusangka soojung akan menangis" ucap appanya. "dia sering kubuat begitu ahjussi, itu tandanya aku cemburu dan takut kehilangan anak semata wayang mu yang manis dan cantik ini" dan mereka pun tertawa.

"oppa hiks kau sangat sangat sangat menyebalkaaaaaan" soojung mempoutkan bibrnya. "maafkan aku sayang, just kidding" balas jongin.

Saat selesai makan, jongin membawa appanya soojung kekamar

"jonginie" kata appanya soojung. "ne ahjussi" balas jongin. "I look, you really love my daughter and you wont lost her"

"yeah, that's right, she's so cute and she's mine forever"jongin pun menggendong appa soojung untuk berbaring di ranjang. "really? Can I believe you? " jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "yes, you can trust me"

Appanya soojung hanya melihat jongin dan akhirnya tersenyum. "I believe you, jongina" jongin hanya tersenyum lembut.

Saat keluar dari kamar, jongin melihat soojung yang sedang duduk di ruang tv. "ingin kupeluk?" soojung pun mengangguk. Jongin duduk disamping soojung dan memeluknya "tidurlah, nantik aku gendong kau kekamar"

"oppa..dont leave me okay?" soojung menatap jongin sendu. "never babe" jongin mengecup bibir soojung sekilas, soojung hanya tersenyum. "baiklah, go to sleep " jongin pun menggendong soojung kekamarnya. "sleep well babe, and dream about me okay" sambil tertawa kecil soojung mengangguk.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan tawa dan canda, tidak ada tangis. Jongin yang selalu menghibur soojung, appanya yang juga semangat menggoda anaknya itu. Sampai suatu hari jongin membawa kabar yang mungkin akan membuat kekasihnya sedih.

"soojungie, I must go to american" kata jongin sedih. "you'll left me?" mata soojung pun berakaca kaca. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah "oppaa" soojung pun memeluk jongin erat, ia tak mau kehilangan namja yang sangat ia sayangi "don't cry jungie, you just remember me in your mind and I'll be near for you"

"kapan kau akan pergi?" kata soojung terisak. "besok, mari kita habiskan waktu bersama, dan saat terakhir kita bersama jangan ada tangis diantara kita. Aku ingin mengingat wajah mu yang penuh dengan senyuman dan tanpa wajah sedih"

"sepertinya kau senang meninggalkanku " kata soojung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin mengecup bibir soojung sekilas "aku tidak ingin kau mengingatku dengan wajah yang penuh air mata" jongin tersenyum saat soojung melihatnya dalam. "baiklah, mari kita lewatkan hari yang cepat ini dengan senyuman" dan mereka pun tertawa.

Jongin membawa soojung kesungai han dan menelusuri dengan tangan yang tak pernah lepas "kau mau eskrim?" tanya jongin, soojung mengangguk. "kajja " dan jongin membawa soojung ketempat kedai eskrim. Saat selesai mereka melanjutakan jalan mereka.

"oppa coba lihat, gelang ini sangat lucu" soojung menunjuk gelang dengan mainan kecil di gelang itu. Jongin melihatnya dan menarik tangan soojung untuk masuk kedalam took kecil itu. Disana banyak terdapat perhiasan untuk sepasang kekasih. "jungie, liatlah boneka beruang ini, lebih lucu dari mu" jongin tertawa kecil. "ish dia jelek" kata soojung sambil menatap boneka itu. "aku akan membelinya untukmu dan aku" jongin mengambil boneka yang menarik perhatiannya. "kajja" jongin menarik soojung dan membawanya foto bersama boneka pilihan jongin. "aku ingin kalung ini dan gelang ini" kata soojung. "ambilah dan aku akan segera membayarnya"

Saat seharian mereka jalan dan membeli sesuatu, soojung mampir kerumah jongin. "anyeong ahjuma ahjussi" kata soojung ramah. "anyeong.. aigoo kau semakin manis dan cantik jung soojungie" kata eomma jongin, "gomawo, dan kau terlihat masih muda" jawab soojung jujur. Dan mereka pun tertawa. "apa kabar appa mu, nona jung?" tanya appanya jongin. "baik ahjussi" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun mulai berbincang bincang mengenai keadaan appa dan dirinya.

"soojung, ayo kerumah mu, kasian appa mu menunggu" soojung mengangguk. "ahjuma ahjussi jungie pulang dulu ne, anyeong" soojung pun membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum.

Diperjalanan pulang soojung terus memeluk jongin, dan jongin memegang tangan soojung yang memeluk pinggangnya. Sampainya dirumah soojung turun dari motor jongin "oppa..menginap lah disini..jebaal" soojung pun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. "baiklah baiklaah"

Didalam rumah soojung langsung kekamar dan membiarkan jongin dan appanya berbicara "ahjussi, aku harus melanjutkan study dan perkerjaanku di amerika" kata jongin lirih.

"kau mau meninggalkan anakku?"

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tetapi aku ingin menikahi soojung dengan hasil keringatku sendiri" jawab jongin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Soojung yang mendengar jawaban jongin hanya tersenyum haru.

"aku tak tau ingin berkata apa jongina" appanya soojung pun memeluknya, jongin menitikkan air mata. "aku akan tinggal di amerika selama setahun. Saat kembali aku akan menikahi soojung. "

"aku percaya padamu kim jongin"

Jongin pun beranjak dan membawa appanya soojung kekamar dan membaringkannya disana. Jongin keluar dari kamar appa kekasihnya dan melihat soojung berdiri didepan kamarnya. "masuk dan tidurlah"

"aku ingin tidur bersama mu" balas soojung. "kajja kita tidur" jongin menarik soojung kekamarnya. Mereka berdua pun berbaring sambil menatap langit langit kamar yang dihiasi glow in the dark itu. "oppa aku Ingin memeluk mu" jongin pun memeluknya. "jungie, loving you is like breathing. I cant stop and I wont stop"

"me too" balas soojung

"I'm praying everyday, that one day I never left you, but I must leave you for some working" soojung terdiam. " it hurts me when I leave you"

"I'm so scared when your hurt once more. What should I do?"

"you never hurt me oppa" balas soojung sambil menatap mata jongin

"you're my sunsine, my crystal, and my everything" jongin mengecup bibir soojung.

Pagi harinya, soojung terbangun. Soojung melihat sekitar dan ia tak menemukan namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"kim jongin oppa!" soojung pun menangis dengan histeris. Appanya pun langsung datang dan menenangkan soojung. " dia akan kembali sayang, tenanglah"

"oppaa…. Don't leave me ahgr!" soojung menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Appanya yang melihat itu pun berusaha menghentikannya. "kalau kau seperti ini, dia akan sangat terpukul jungie" appanya pun memeluk anaknya sambil mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

Hari demi hari, seminggu, sebulan dan berbulan bulan soojung berdiam diri dikamar, appanya yang melihat itu merasa prihatin.

Soojung duduk dihalaman rumahnya sambil memegang boneka yang dibelikan jongin.

"apakah kita sudah benar benar berpisah? Apa hanya berpisah untuk sementara yang kau janjikan? Namun kenapa aku tak pernah mendengarkan apapun darimu lagi?" ujar soojung sambil menitikan air mata.

" I love you, I don't care if I waiting you forever. Apa aku masih belum mampu menerimanya? Aku ingin tau sekarang kau sedang apa" soojung pun menangis. Appanya yang melihat secara kejauhan pun hanya bisa diam.

"little by little I'm crying now. I hope you here now" soojung pun terisak.

Soojung menghela napas "I will'nt sad anymore. Cause I belive you will back you want me. I most life go on" soojung pun mengahapus air matanya dan menatap bintang dan bulan.

"you'll back oppa and we can happy forever" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Saat ini jongin sedang berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ketanah kelahirannya, korea selatan. 'keep waiting me soojungie, I love you'

Tetapi hal tak terduga terjadi, pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali itu mengalami kerusakan di mesinnya dan mengakibatka pesawat itu terjatuh di laut. Orang tua jongin yang mendengar kabar anaknya meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat, mereka menangis. "kita tidak usah member tau jung soojung, kita kasih tau saja ke appanya. Aku takut dia akan menangis histeris. Aku takut dia akan sakit hati dan mencoba bunuh diri" ucap eommanya jongin di pemakaman anaknya. "kenapa kau mikir sampai kesana yeobo?" tanya appanya jongin. "aku tidak mau saja, aku tau mereka saling mencintai. " orang tua jongin pun mengelus batu yang tertulis nama anaknya itu.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, appa jongin datang kerumah temannya, ya appanya soojung. Mereka membicarakan jongin yang sudah tidak ada. Dan itu membuat hati appanya soojung sakit, kalau anaknya tau dia akan sangat kacau. Ia tau benar akan hal itu, saat jongin meninggalkannya saja dia sudah kayak orang putus asa, apa lagi saat mengetahui kekasihnya sudah tenang dialam sana.

Hari ini appa soojung dan soojung berencana jalan jalan di pagi yang cerah, "appa, kenapa jongin oppa lama sekali ya pulang? ini sudah lebih setahun dia tak kembali dan belum memberi kabar, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" tuan jung hanya terdiam dan meremas tangannya 'maafkan aku anak ku, telah menyembunyikan kabar duka ini'

"mungkin dia sangat sibuk dan…dan bekerja keras untuk kalian nantik" jawab appanya gugup. "jinjja? Kalau begitu aku juga harus bekerja keras" ujar soojung semangat.

Saat melintasi jalan raya, tiba tiba ada mobil yang kehilangan kendali dan menabrak soojung dan appanya. Mereka terpental jauh dengan tuan jung memeluk anaknya.

Soojung bangkit dan memeluk appanya. "appa bertahan lah ku mohon.. appaaa" teriak soojung histeris, "berjanjilah soojungie,kau akan kuat menghadapinya" tuan jung tersenyum dan menutup matanya."appaa! appa! Buka matamu kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Appaaaa" soojung menangis histeris, appa yang sangat ia cintai sudah menyusul kekasihnya. Orang yang menabrak soojung pun melarikan diri. Ambulan pun datang dan segera membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

"hiks appa… kenapa kau tega meninggalkan ku? Hiks" di sana seorang anak semata wayang keluarga jung menangis, ditemani kedua orang tua jongin. "hiks.. kenapa semuanya meninggalkanku?"

"ahjuma, ahjussi kemana kim jongin oppa? Kenapa dia tak kembali?" katanya terisak. eommanya jongin pun menangis. "ada apa? Dia kenapa? Tolong jawab aku?!" soojung pun tegak dan menguncang tubuh eomma jongin. Tuan kim hanya bisa menatap nanar ke soojung. Akirnya soojung terduduk, saat matanya melihat ke samping terdapat nama orang yang sangat ia cintai terukir indah dibatu. "ini tak mungkin….kau bohongkan? Jujurlah, ini tak lucu, mana kim jongin oppa? Dia sudah keterlaluan mengerjaiku? Dia dimana?! " teriak soojung histeris. Air matanya telah bercampur dengan air hujan.

"hiks.. dia sudah lama pergi jungie… hiks maaf kami tak memberi tahu mu" soojung pun lari dari pemakan itu.

Dibawah awan yang hitam dan air hujan, soojung berlari. Ini tak adil, dia kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Eomma dan eonnienya, appanya.. dan kekasihnya kim jongin, meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia yang menyakitkan ini.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tega dengan ku?! Kau menghilangkan semua yang aku cintai"teriak soojung

"aku kehilangan cinta ku, kehilangan kasih sayang. Apa kau puas?!" teriak nya lagi.

Soojung tanpa sadar berlari kearah jalan raya yang sedang lampu hijau, truk pengangkut bahan makanan hampir menabrak soojung.

"jung soojung awas" teriak eomma dan appanya jongin. Seketika waktu terasa berhenti, ia melihat jongin dan appanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"jangan kau sia siakan hidupmu didunia sayang, aku akan selalu mengawasi mu dari atas sana ,aku percaya padamu dan cintaku kepadamu tak akan pernah hilang,aku akan mengirimkan malaikat yang akan menjagamu sampai akhir hayat" ucap jongin. Dan semua nya pun kembali normal. Soojung menutup matanya dan seketika ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dan membawanya menjauh. Soojung melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya, ia membesarkan matanya. 'apa dia kim jongin oppa?'

.

.

.

Sudah 3 tahun semenjak kejadian itu, soojung dan taemin. Saudara kembarnya jongin. menikah dan memiliki anak,

"kau ingin memberi apa nama bayi itu?" tanya taemin.

"kim jongin.. seperti nama kekasih ku dan nama saudara kembarmu" ucap soojung tertawa.

"aku rasa juga begitu, kulitnya agak gelap dari kita dan mirip dengan jongin" taemin dan soojung pun tersenyum menatap bayi mereka.

Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi, karena adanya kepercayaan dan cintamu yang menyertaiku. Rasa percaya itu akan memperkuat cintaku pada mu dan memberikanku kekuatan untuk menjalani hidup bersama malaikatku.

End

Ini aku ambil dari lagu snsd lost in love, lagunya keren dan mewakili perasaanku pada someone (?) semoga kalian suka ya^^ dan maaf juga kalau gaje u.u dan bahasa yang aburadul (?) :D maafkan juga dengan bahasa inggris yang sangat ngaur -3- silahkan di kritik dengan kata yang tidak menyayat hati ;D


End file.
